Welcome to the Puella Magi Forums
by supernova12
Summary: Welcome to the Puella Magi Forums, in which Mami becomes a computer addict, Kyoko is hyper, Kyubey is the one being trolled and Madoka becomes jealous...of a computer. Nothing could go wrong, right? / Completely crack fic. Rated T because I said so.
1. Prologue

**Supernova: Hello, readers, and you're probably going to read one of the most randomest things I have ever written. I don't-**

**Homura: Madoka~!**

**Supernova: Let me spea-**

**Madoka: Ah, Homura-chan! It's been a while!**

**Homura: Why are you here?**

**Madoka: Supernova-san asked me to come here for a fanfiction...'crack fic', was it?**

**Homura: I wonder what that means...**

**Supernova: AHEM.**

**Madoka & Homura: *silent***

**Supernova:...Right. I don't own PMMM at all, and this story is in a timeline when Homura is still Moemura, Madoka is not ridiculously powerful, and everybody is friends and Puella Magi.**

**Also, some things might be made up with some OOC, so please bear with me!**

* * *

Prologue - Where Everything Begins

The school bell rung twice to signal the end of the day, and Madoka and Mami walked home together.

'Mami-san! Have you heard from Kyubey about the new forum?'

'Huh?...No...'

'Well, you see, a distant Puella Magi made a forum just for us. Kyubey told me yesterday.

'Eeh? Then everything would be published about the Puella Magi...'

'Ah, I thought that too, but Kyubey said there was a password, and only him and the people he had told it too would know what it was. I think it was 'soulgem'.'

''soulgem'...huh...' There was a moment of silence as they both turned a corner.

'Should we check it out at Homura-chan's place?'

'Yeah, sure. I don't have any plans.'

'Yay! Everyone's going to be there. Even Kyoko-chan! Ah! I'm at home already...see you at 4:00 pm at Homura-chan's house!' Madoka cheerfully said, bidding Mami farewell and running off, ending the conversation.

Mami remembered something. 'Urk...

...I don't know if Kaname-san knows this, but...

Sakura-san is really hyper near computers...'

* * *

**Supernova: And there you have it. It's the prologue, so there wasn't much. I'm typing the rest up right now (there's going to be 12 more chapters) but I figured I'd just post this one first.**

**Madoka: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Supernova: And we're back.**

**Kyoko: DID SOMEONE SAY COMPUTERS?! *is on fire***

**Supernova: AHH! Someone fetch the bucket, quickly!**

**Homura: Here! *dumps bucket full of water***

**Kyoko: *extinguished and taken out of the room***

**Supernova:...That was eventful. Homura, you can say the disclaimer this time.**

**Homura: She doesn't own PMMM, because if she did, Kyoko wouldn't have been killed off in the anime.**

**Supernova: I can't help it, she's too epic.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Mami is too perfect

-At Homura's Place-

Madoka entered the house, surprised to see that Kyoko had already arrived, and unusually...well, energetic was an understatement.

Kyoko was rapidly looking around the room, not actually taking in what was in it. **(A/N: Homura's house is normal in this timeline, and they're in the living room. Just so you know.)**

Madoka and Homura both sweatdropped at the same time. The former sat down nxt to Homura on the couch.

'Uh...What's happened to Kyoko-chan?'

'I have no idea. She came here half a hour earlier than the planned time I told her...'

'Ahaha...so what was she doing in that time?'

'Doing exactly as she is doing now.' They took another glimpse at the red haired girl to see a cable catch her eye. They sweatdropped again when Kyoko immediately rushed to it with no hesitation, almost like a puppy. She looked crestfallen when she saw that it wasn't what she was looking for.

Homura spoke again. 'Tomoe-san and Miki-san aren't here yet, are there?'

'No,' Madoka responded, pulling her stare away from what was happening. 'She texted me earlier to say that she was going to be five minutes late.'

'I see...'

The doorbell rang. 'I'll get it, it must be Tomoe-san and Miki-san.'

'Okay.'

Indeed, it was them.

Sayaka apologised. 'Sorry, Madoka, Homura, and what the hell are you doing, Kyoko?! Anyway, my visit to Kyousuke took a bit longer than I thought.' She watched Kyoko, bewildered.

Mami, who knew this was going to happen, said, 'I bumped into her while I was rushing. Shall we get started, then?'

The word 'started' made Kyoko pause and sit back in her seat obediently, much to everyone's relief.

* * *

Everybody got their school laptops out of their bags and opened them, typing in the URL Kyubey told them. A huge page saying 'Password required' appeared with a white box at the bottom. Sayaka was about the press the first letter, when she spotted Kyoko curled up in a ball. She didn't go to school.

'Ah! Her soul gem is darkening!'

_ARE YOU SERIOUS?! _Everyone cried in their thoughts.

'Umm...' Madoka said nervously. Kyoko looked like she was ready to kill. 'Kyubey, is it possible to make a computer out of magic?'

'Unlikely.'

_Oh crap, _everyone thought as the soul gem began to darken even more.

Mami resisted the urge to facepalm and said, 'It's worth a try.'

She concentrated hard on her yellow soul gem.

* * *

-5 minutes later-

'I did it!' Mami exclaimed. 'I never had to make those kind of things before...' she added a little wearily.

She gave it to Kyoko, and shared a grief seed between them to make up for the magic used and 'despair'.

Finally, they all logged on and saw a neately organised page.

'Wow, there are already thousands of posts.' Kyoko mused.

_She's talking like a human being! _Everyone thought, shocked.

'W-well, shows you how many Puella Magi there are,' Homura said while recovering from the shock.

Kyubey also had something to comment. 'Fascinating. I never thought so many Puella Magi would be gathered in one place.'

Mami came across one post while scrolling and clicked on it.

'Mami, you saw something interesting?' Sayaka said, looking up from her screen.

* * *

**candylover56730 I can't fight witches! help?**

****** I contracted yesterday but Im too scared to fight. could someone help?**

* * *

******GriefSeedsAreAwesome Just shows you're not ready.**

* * *

******fightingforjustice10 That's just mean! candylover, don't listen to her.**

* * *

******plasmafishy don't be scard, you will get used 2 it.**

* * *

Mami read the posts and shook her head. Trying to reply, a box came up saying to register a username. She just used Tomoe Mami as a name and began typing.

* * *

**Tomoe Mami Don't be worried. I have been doing this for a least one whole year without my parents, but if you think ******how you are helping so many people, all your fear vanishes. Don't give up!

* * *

Everyone sat next to Mami to see what she typed.

'Whoa, as expected of Mami-san.' Sayaka said as she read the reply.

'She got all the grammar right too, unlike the previous one.'

'Mami is just too perfect...'

* * *

**Supernova: This was random.**

**Mami:...plasmafishy?**

**Supernova: I lost my work so it was rushed. I'll make it better quality next time.**


End file.
